


Respect

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a discussion on tumblr, I wanted to give Aloysius a little love. Happens after Hollywood Ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect

I just don't get it.

I helped save the world and still, I get no respect.

I asked the chief for a field job and he said, “You need more experience.”

More experience? Saving the world isn't enough experience?

I have three words for you, Chief: gamma ray cannon. All mine. It's possible I thumbed through Stark’s instructions, but I didn't need them. I could have built that with my eyes closed.

The fake uranium rods? Pure genius on my part. Until they fell out of the box, but that wasn't my fault. 

Jamming the cannon? I pulled that off without a hitch. Well, maybe a little hitch, but it worked. Eventually.

And the rift generator? That was my baby, too. Yes, Wilkes and Stark helped, but I did most of the work. They would have been lost without me, no matter what they say.

My field work on this case was stellar. I mean, I got Jarvis out of that room at Roxxon. It may have taken a few tries, or more than a few, but I did it.

And I was there when the whole world-saving thing went down. OK, yes, I may have fainted when Whitney Frost walked by me. She must have let off some Zero Matter fumes or something that knocked me out. That has to be it. Fumes. It wasn't my fault. But I was there when it mattered.

I create first-class technology, I’m a dependable and brilliant part of the team, I save the damn world, but I need ‘more experience’?

What does a guy have to do to get some respect around here?


End file.
